beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
BeyWheelz - Episode 04
The Wheeler of the Wilderness is the fourth episode of the BeyWheelz series. It aired on August 18, 2012 with The Fateful Tag-Team Battle! in the USA. Plot On the search for more team members to fill the three empty spots on Estrella, Leon travels to Sant Miguel, a city in the wastelands. It is rumoured that a strong and aggressive wheeler nicknamed 'Strong Armed Outlaw' is going around there. In fact, a gym has only recently been destroyed and both Leon and gym member Covey Horn head to track down the culprit, who reveals himself to be Jake of the Dominators. Covey then decides to battle Jake for the honor of his comrades, while forcing Leon to be somewhat of a judge. Covey uses his great strength to try and simply overpower Jake, but Jake's slithery tactics are able to outmaneuver Covey's Bull at every turn. Finally, Jake finishes off Covey with his special move, Poison Bite, proving Covey no match for the Dominators wrath. Jake tries to continue to destroy Bull, but is stopped by Leon's Wheel, Leone. Leon challenges him to a battle at sunset. In the time left until then, Covey mourns over the gym and shares the story of his past with Leon. Covey was originally a Wheeler looking to pick a fight just for a battle, defeating everyone he came across in an out of control rage until he came to West Gym. There he was defeated by a Wheeler named Antonio, who showed Covey kindness and got him accepted into the community, making West Gym Covey's home. This is where Leon learns that Covey is the Strong Armed Outlaw, and tells him of the battles to come with the Dominators. The time frame has passed and Leon moves on to battle Jake, raising the stakes to where the loser is exiled from Sand Miguel forever. Once again Jake is able to outmaneuver brute force using Serpent's abilities, but Leon is not moved by Jake's skills, rather he is infuriated by Jake's underhandedness. Even in fury, Leon is still one step behind Jake who continues to barrage Leone without mercy and nearly knocks it out of the stadium, with his special move. However, Leon was waiting for this moment to set up for his own special move and turn Jake's tactics on him, defeating him with the attack and expelling him from the town. Leon leaves town, but not without Covey following close behind, hoping to become strong under Leon so he can protect what he loves, just as Leon did on that day. The Dominators have spread their tyranny far, hunting down Wheelers everywhere hoping to control the BeyWheelz world. The mysterious Wheeler, Jake of the Dominators, is sent to hunt them as far as the desert where there is rumored to be another town called "Sand Miguel" with a powerful Wheeler nicknamed the Strong Armed Outlaw. But Leon also hunts in this vicinity to track down the Wheeler, to recruit for the upcoming battles against The Dominators. The rumored Strong Arm Outlaw is none other than just a strong, pudgy Wheeler named Covey who has just come off several wins in district BeyWheelz tournaments. He is surprised to return home to find that his fellow Wheelers have been attacked by the Dominators at the West Gym. He is quick to look around and discover Leon, whom he quickly blames but is reassured by his teammate that the culprit had already left the scene. Leon and Covey catch up with the Dominator, Jake who proudly admits to committing the crime. Covey then decides to Battle Jake for the honor of his comrades, while forcing Leon to be somewhat of a judge. Covey uses his great strength to try and simply overpower Jake, but Jake's slithery tactics are able to outmaneuver Covey's Bull at every turn. Finally, Jake finishes off Covey with his special move, Poison Bite, proving Covey no match for the Dominators wrath. Jake tries to continue to destroy Bull, but is stopped by Leon's Wheel, Leone, and challenges him to a battle at sunset. In the meantime, Covey mourns over the gym and shares the story of his past with Leon. Covey was originally a Wheeler looking to pick a fight just for a battle, defeating everyone he came across in an out of control rage until he came to West Gym. There he was defeated by a Wheeler named Antonio, who showed Covey kindness and got him accepted into the community, making West Gym Covey's home. This is where Leon learns that Covey is the Strong Arm Outlaw, and tells him of the battles to come with the Dominators. The time frame has passed and Leon moves on to battle Jake, raising the stakes to where the loser is exiled from Sand Miguel forever. Once again Jake is able to outmaneuver brute force using Serpent's abilities, but Leon is not moved by Jake's skills, rather he is infuriated by Jake's underhandedness. Even in fury, Leon is still one step behind Jake who continues to barrage Leone without mercy and nearly knocks it out of the stadium, with his special move. But Leon was waiting for this moment to set up for his own special move and turn Jake's tactics on him, defeating him with the attack and expelling him from the town. Leon leaves town, but not without Covey following close behind, hoping to become strong under Leon so he can protect what he loves, just as Leon did on that day. Major Events *Jake vandalizes West Gym. *Jake defeats Covey in a beybattle. *Leon defeats Jake. Characters *Leon Fierce *Jake *Covey Horn *Ramon *Estebon *Carlos *Antonio (Flashback) *Sho Tenma *Jin Ryu BeyWheelz *Wild Mane Leone (Leon's) *Rampage Stomper Bull (Covey's) *Venom Bite Serpent (Jake's) Special Moves *Raging Horn (Rampage Stomper Bull's) *Poison Bite (Venom Bite Serpent's) *Wall of Typhoon (Wild Mane Leone's) Featured BeyWheelz battles New *Covey Horn (Rampage Stomper Bull) vs Jake (Vemon Bite Serpent) = Jake and Serpent *Leon Fierce (Wild Mane Leone) vs Jake (Vemon Bite Serpent) = Leon and Leone Trivia Gallery Videos